


An Outing

by TheAuthorGod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue, Instagram, M/M, Pic Fic, they go shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go out shopping to kill some time.  This is some of their running commentary.  </p><p>(Dually posted on my Instagram <a href="https://instagram.com/theauthorgod/">here</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Outing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tara_Moeller_69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara_Moeller_69/gifts).



> This took WAY too much html for my puny brain.

Cas: Look, Dean, they're pre-labeled.  
  


Dean: Look, Cas, it says 'Boobies'.  
  


Dean: We should get this and set it up for Sam.  
Cas: That's cruel.  
Dean: That's funny.  
  


Cas: These are not accurate at all.  
  


Cas: Much of this is inaccurate.  
  


Cas: What would you even use them for?  
Dean: *shrugs* I'd figure it out.  
  


Cas: At least ours are useful. These are ceramic husks.  
  


Cas: This reminds me of my grace.  
Dean: I'm sorry.  
*They take a moment of reverence*  
  


Cas: But I NEED them ALL.  
Dean: One. You get one.  
  


Dean: This. If you're going to sculpt might as well be something I can eat.  
Cas: You mean 'we' can eat.  
Dean: Yeah, sure.  
  


Cas: It looks like your mother.  
Dean: *takes it* *looks it over* *puts it in the cart* Yeah, it does.  
  


Dean: Cas we get this and make it for Sam?  
  


Dean: I'm not sure whether this is funny or not.  
Cas: *nods*  
  


Dean: My kind of priorities, Small Barbie Chick.  
  


Dean: It's a dog toy. We don't need it.  
Cas: It is a squirrel wearing plaid; I think it's as necessary as your bacon plate.  
  


*aforementioned bacon plate*  
Dean: Excuse you, it's extremely necessary.  
Cas: It's not practical.  
  


Cas: Look, it's Dean's favorite aisle.  
Dean: *grabs a few tubes of Clorox Wipes* Shit gets dirty, Cas, jeez.  
  


Dean: Can we go get lunch now?  
Cas: Let's check out.  
Dean: Then food?  
Cas:Then food.  
  


*then food - at Panera* *Dean argued for Jersey Mike's* *Cas won* *Dean agrees that the food's 'not bad'*  
  


**Author's Note:**

> me: [cockleddean.tumblr.com](cockleddean.tumblr.com)  
> me: [TheAuthorGod on Instagram](https://instagram.com/theauthorgod/)


End file.
